Destiny begins with truth
by middeneaht
Summary: My first songfic. I thought I'd give it a try. Please let me know what you think. Song-Katy Perry- Firework. Arthur and the knights of the round table find out about Merlin's magic.


Destiny begins with the truth 

Blocking another blow Merlin looked over to see Arthur and the night of the round table fighting the other bandits. Soon most of the bandits were gone or dead now and only a few remained. Turning Merlin watched the nights of Camelot fighting the bandits, Merlin did feel left out it was only because a bandit had spotted him in the hiding place Arthur had shoved him in when the bandits arrived, that he was fighting. He knew that he could handle all the bandits by himself but he would never be able to because he would be killed if he showed his true powers.

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**_

_**Drifting through the wind **_

_**Wanting to start again**_

He was too busy watching the night battle that he didn't notice the bandit that was creeping up on him until it was too late. With a massive cry the bandit plunged the sward into Merlin. Merlin collapsed on the floor, pain engulfing him, his vision blurring. He faintly saw Arthur, Gwain and Lancelot rush up to him, pleading him to stay awake asking if he was all right.

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**_

_**Like a house of cards**_

_**One blow from caving in**_

He saw darkness, that's all he could see darkness and faint colours like reds, yellows and blues but mostly reds. He called out for help for anyone, for Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Gwain or Lancelot. But no one was there, no one would help him. Suddenly he saw a bright white light and rushed towards it, letting it engulf him. He opened his eyes to see Gwain knelt next to him and everyone else fighting. Arthur, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Leon. There seemed to be more bandits than when he had passed out. He turned to look at Arthur who was fighting two bandits, he then saw another creep up behind him, he tried to cry out to warn Arthur but nothing came out. The bandit crept closer.

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep**_

_**Six feet under screams**_

_**But no one seems to hear a thing**_

He knew he had to do something because all the other knights seemed to be in trouble in some way. He knew there was only one thing he could do.

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

He slowly got up, ignoring Gwain shouting "What are you doing Merlin? You need to rest!" He slowly stood up with the help of Gwain, who had given up trying to get him to stay down. "You want to know what I'm doing Gwain" he said. Gwain looked at him confused "Merlin..." He begged but Merlin ignored him "I'm showing you all what I can truly do..."

_**Cause there's a spark in you**_

Reaching out his hands he shouted "hýdgield sé gerídmen!" Gwain's eyes widened in shock and realization as a blue and silver light came from Merlin's hand killing each of the bandits and healing all the knights of Camelot.

_**You just gotta ignite the light **_

_**And let it shine**_

The light came back to Merlin and engulfed him healing him but also calming the rage and betrayal the group felt. But it was still there.

_**Just own the night**_

_**Like the fourth of July**_

Merlin knew the group would be angry with him and perhaps even scared of him. With a smile he held his hands out "smyltnes" a green light appeared and danced round the knight's and they all, even Arthur, had a smile on their face. The light vanished and Arthur looked at him. "So Merlin… You're a sorcerer…" Merlin grinned "Warlock." "Whatever… What else can you do… that's impressive?"

_**Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>_

"Do you trust me Arthur?" Arthur nodded, Merlin looked at the knight's "Do you trust me?" They all nodded and Merlin grinned and closed his eyes "bredan" Merlin was engulfed in a bright white light and when the light died down in Merlin's place was a bird about the size of a hawk but it was crackling with blue and silver sparks. The group looked at the bird in awe as the bird flew around them getting faster and faster. He flew higher and did loops and stunts the sparks flouting to the ground covering the knight's.

_**Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<strong>_

The bird flew down to the ground and flew round in a circle creating what looked like a small tornado. The tornado calmed and Merlin stood there once again, a smile on his face. Arthur crossed his arms "What else can you do sorcerer?" "Warlock." "Whatever!"

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>you're original, cannot be replaced<strong>_

Merlin smiled "You should care Arthur." Arthur chuckled "so what can you do Sorc-" "Warlock!" Merlin held out his hand "ád" Fire appeared in his hand illuminating his face. "That's boring!" Arthur yawned "You should be grateful Arthur, since I save your life every day." Arthur's eyes widened in shock "What?"

_**If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<strong>_

"That is our destiny Arthur… Mine to protect you and yours… Well I'll let you figure that out in your own."

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<strong>_

"Merlin that is unfair" Arthur frowned. Merlin grinned and started walking the other way "and what are you doing Merlin?"

_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<strong>_

"Going back to Camelot!" The group looked at each other and laughed. They knew now that Merlin was the same and that having magic didn't change that.

_**You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<strong>_

Arthur knew that magic was not evil. He knew that magic was not what his father had said it was. Magic was what the user made it, like a sword, it could be used when a knight was defending his kingdom or when someone wanted revenge and killed someone with it.

_**Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>___

_**Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"<strong>_

The trip back was calm and peaceful though when they did eventually reach Camelot Merlin became scared and tense jumping at every sound.

_**Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<strong>_

Arthur knew what Merlin was afraid of. He was scared that one of the knights would tell his secret even though he trusted them completely. He was scared and he probably felt alone.

_**Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>_

Arthur walked over to Merlin. "You don't have to be afraid…" Merlin looked at him and nodded slowly. "We would never tell your secret… no matter what the consequences!" Merlin smiled "Thank you Arthur… Maybe you aren't such a prat after all!" That night they all laughed, they laughed because they could trust each other and that there was nothing to worry about.

_**Baby you're a firework  
>Come on slet your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe<strong>___

_**Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>_

Their destiny was one step closer to being complete.


End file.
